Touch Me
by Inhuman Perfectionest
Summary: Riku, a vampire saves Sora and offers a blood bond to him. "Belong to me and let me feed off of you whenever I choose and I will protect you." What happens when Sora accepts? What happens when Riku wants his body as well? Warning: Hard Core Sex, Violence.
1. Info

**__**

Info 

Riku- Vampire

Age- 17 in human

Grade- 12

Sora- Human with unlimited supply of blood

Age- 14

Grade- 9

Kairi- Earth elf

Age- 16

Grade- 10

Namine- Witch/ water elf

Age- 16

Grade 10

Axel- vampire

Age- 18 in human

Grade 12

Demyx- Vampire

Age- 18 in human

Grade- 12

Roxas- Human/Vampire

Age- 15 in human

Grade- 9

Zexion- Vampire

Age- 20 in human

Grade- 2nd year in collage


	2. Prologue

**__**

P

It was my first day of high school. I thought it wouldn't be like middle school but I was wrong. I was in the gym locker room surrounded by Seifers gang, the same boys who had found out I was gay and hated me for it.

The first hit with the metal bat broke two of my left ribs, the second bruised my whole stomach. I screamed as loud as I could and fell to the ground. The one named Hayner forced his dick into my mouth.

I gagged and cried harder, knowing there was no point to fight back. No one cared, no one would come and save me. I was always alone except for Kairi and her girlfriend Namine, but they were not here.

**"You like Flamer?"** came Hayners spite filled voice.

I shock my head no and chocked as his cum filled my mouth.

**"Swallow."**

I spit it out and received a kick to my jaw.

**"I said swallow."**

**"Swallow what?"** Came a deep cold voice.

The I did not notice that Seifers gang was suddenly filled with fear an that they dropped to the floor and took off without a word. I screamed and crawled away when I felt someone touch me again. I curled up in a corner ignoring my burning body and cried. Arms wrapped around me and I started screaming as loud as I could.

**"Please dont! Please don't fuck me! I'll swallow,****I promise!!!"**

Suddenly fingers tangled themselves in my hair and jerked my head back. Then I felt fangs sink into my neck and I instantly calmed. I should have freaked out even more but it made me feel better. The feel of my blood being drunk had the same affect of cutting, only better.

**"Better?"**Came the same cold voice.

I looked up to see the most beautiful guy ever. He had shoulder length white silver hair and vivid green eyes. His skin was pale and flawless and soft as silk. He wore baggy blue jeans and a tight black tank top. I recognized him as the senior Riku.

Riku was know for his violence and cruelty. No one messed with him or even went near him except Axel, Demyx and Roxas. I didn't feel scared with him, instead I felt safe. I felt as if he would never hurt me.

**"Youre a vamp-mff"**His hand covered my mouth.

**"Tell anyone and I'll kill you"**he growled.

He stared at me for what seemed like hours. I could tell he was trying to decide on something. I jumped when he spoke again.

"Lets make a blood bond. Youll become mine and will let me feed off of you whenever I choose and I will protect you in return."

_Ill become his? I will belong to Riku? That means I wont be alone anymore right? But wont that make me his toy, his plaything? I wont mean anything to him._ I didnt want to belong to someone who didnt love me or care.

**"I'll give you a few days to decide"**

***

After he left I realized that all the injuries Seifer and his friends had gave me were gone. It was as if I was never touched, but I could still taste Hayners cum in my mouth. And with that thought I threw up.


	3. Chapter 1

**__**

C1

As soon as school was out I ran home. Namine's words still rung throughout my confused head.

__

Riku may seem like dangerous, but you can trust him, even if he is a vampire.

I did not stop till I was in my bathroom with a mouth full of tooth paste. I scrubbed my mouth till the taste of Hayner left. The feeling of being tainted did not leave though. It hung over me like a storm cloud.

Tears threatened to fall and I forced then away and grabbed my cell. As usual I had 2 missed calls and voice mails from Kairi and Namine. I listened to them even though I knew what they would say.

****

"Sora? Sora what happened? Sora you better call me before I tell Leon and Cloud."

"Ok, so I wont call them, but still what did they do to you?"

I was to call them back when my window was opened. I jumped five feet in the air and twisted around to face the intruder. I almost laughed as Kairi and Namine fell in on top of each other.

They laughed and kissed, making my heart hurt even more. _Why couldn't I have love like them? Why didn't anyone want to be with me? Was I that unwanted?_

****

"Sora!!!"

Came Kairi's high voice as she went to jump me, but Namine pulled her back.****

"You know Sora hates being touched."

Namine said letting her go. **"So what happened?"**

***

****

"Wait, if you got hit with a metal bat were are the marks?"

"Oh, I healed them, like I normally do."

Kairi asked.Namine covered for me.

The worst thing about Kairi is that she knows nothing about vampires. The only reason she knows about Namine is because she caught her healing me one day. I sighed with relief when she didnt press the issue.

****

"So do you like him?"


	4. Chapter 2

**__**

C2

__

Riku Do I like you? How can I like someone I do not even know?

It was study hall and I found myself drawing the vampire in my sketchbook again. It was the fourth one I drew of him today. The first one was him leaning against the tree in the court like he does every morning, staring lifeless at the sky.

The second was him glaring at Axel, I had draw Axel with his smug smirk. _I wondered what he said to make Riku mad? _The third was when I saw him sleeping on his desk in an empty classroom, and the forth was when I saw him smirk at me when he caught me looking at me.

***

Lunch. The worst part of the day, mostly because it was Seifer beat Sora hour. I silently counted down from 5 and when I hit zero he was dragging me out towards the bathroom. Before he could even drag me in I was ripped away from him and dragged back into the lunch room and dropped onto Rikus lap.

**"Thank you Axel."** Riku said and wrapped his arms around me possessively.

****

"No problem, cant have Seifer damaging your mate ,can we?"

I Stared at Riku in shock. "**Mate?"**

All I could was blush and bury my face in his neck.

****

"I take this as yes"

***

Nothing else happened till I was at my locker getting my books to take home. I turned around to see a text book flying at my face and Seifer yelling at me.

****

"Faggot!"

Before I could react I found Riku was in front me catching the book and throwing into the back of Seifers head. It hit him so hard he feel face first into the floor. Riku then grabbed my hand and lead me out the school and toward his black sports motorcycle.

I took one look at the bike and backed up into Rikus chest. He laughed. A sound I knew no one had ever heard.

****

"Dont worry, you wont fall off."

The whole way home was terrifying. It was as if he was trying to go as fast he could. He ran every stop light and stop sign. My arms were wrapped so tight around him they went numb by the time he pulled into my mile long drive way.

I was what one would say a rich kid. I lived in a three story old Victorian house with parents who were never home. When they were my mom was cheating on dad, and he was beating till I was near death.

__

Waithow did he know were I lived?

****

"I used to live here, years ago..."

"Anyway, about my proposal..."


	5. Chapter 3

**__**

C3

****

"Riku!"

My hips arched off the bed as I came. My stomach and thighs were quickly coated in the hot wet fluid. My body was hot and covered in a thin layer of sweat. I was breathing heavily and uncontrollably.

I had the dream of him again, the same one I've been having since he bit me. It was always the same, him sucking me and then sinking his fans into my inner right thigh.

It had only been two weeks since the day he saved me and he hasn't feed off of me like he siad he would for payment. I wanted him to, and I am not sure why, but my body craved that feeling of being complete again.

***

It was our second Friday and already we had a test. I did not care since I had already finished it before everyone else.

A note was thrown onto my desk in front of me. I opened it and froze at its words.

****

_Riku is not here today, so there is no one to save you_

***

Once again I found myself in the locker room only this time without the metal bat. Instead Seifer burned me with his cigarette , while the others held me down.

Burn after burn layered my chest. When it went out he resorted to kicking me in my stomach and sides. They only hurt me below my neck knowing I could hide the damage and they would never be caught.

After the 105th burn and 8th kick they left me.

***

****

"Ooohhh"

The feel of someone's wet, warm tongue trailing over my burns slowly awoke me. I arched off the bed as their tongue went along the edge of my hips. It was then I realized I was naked and I sat up quickly, only to scream in pain and fall onto my back once again.

****

"Riku..."

I mumbled and opened my bright blue eyes to see the vampire that stole my heart kneeling between my legs in nothing but black baggy pants with straps and chains. He smiled warming at me and spoke in his cold soothing voice.

****

"My saliva will heal the burns, but I need to bite you to heal the rest, so bear with me for a little while longer"

As soon as his tongue resumed to licking my flesh I bit my lip to stop the sounds escaping my mouth. It didn't work for when he sucked, licked and bit my hip to leave a mark I arched once again and moaned.

After he had finished he sat behind me and pulled me into his lap so that I was facing him. He ran his fingers through my brown spiky hair and pulled my head back and licked the area where my neck met my shoulder, the same place he bit last time.

I bit my lip as he sank his fangs in and drank deeply of my warm red thick blood. I moaned and held him to me. After what seem forever he pulled off and looked almost guilty.

****

"Im sorry"

* * *

Sorry it is not all that great. Arial writes better than me. We are sharing this account for reasons we can not explain at this moment. She has had not the time to create anything being away and all. If you have anything you would like me to put in the next chapters please feel free to tell me.

~Ashlynna~


	6. Chapter 4

**__**

C4

__

Im sorry..

I knew what he meant when he said that, and I knew he was wrong. He thought I did not like what he did, that I did not like him. He mistook my moans for those of discomfort and disgust. He apparently did not notice my arousal.

It had only been 3 days and I was loosing it with the need to touch him. I want to hug him, kiss him, and beg him to bit me. But I couldn't. I was to scared to voice my wants.

****

"Look Sora, Just curl up in his lap at lunch and go from there. You have to make the first move."

"Riku doesn't know anything about relationships, so show him what you want."

I choose to ignore Namine and Kairi the moment they opened their mouths. There was no way I could make the first move. I was the most shy thing on this planet. Besides I don't want Seifer after me even more if he found out about me liking the vamp.

***

We all screamed when Riku suddenly appeared from no where. One minute we were on the bed the next we were huddled in a corner glaring at him. Namine seemed to notice Rikus longing look at me first and quickly left dragging Kairi with her.

**"I ....Ummmm"**

I watched in amazement as he blushed.

****

"Tell me what you want"

"I just wanted to ...see you"

__

***Riku***

Sora was soon curled between my legs as we laid on his bed. I was slowly loosing control like the last time I was with him like this, only this time he wasn't naked. He wore nothing but his loose black boxers.

I wanted so badly to touch him all over and leave my teeth marks all along his neck. He looked so tempting with his messy hair and with the way he laid against me. His legs were entangled with mine and his arms around my waist.

I brushed my finger tips over his lips down his jaw, neck, collar bone and then over his nipple which instantly hardened. I froze when he opened his eyes and stared at me.

**"Sorry"**I said and went to remove my hand but he held it in whispered.

**"Touch me"**

**"Sora....?"**

**"I want you to touch me."**


End file.
